Moving On
by Winds of the Desert
Summary: Jean is dead and gone. Scott is depressed and Charles can't do anything to help him. What happens when a certain blonde beauty is called in to help Scott with his depression? EmmaXScott Oneshot.


Six months. Six damn months and he had barely left his room.

Storm paced back and forth in Charles' study, as worry laced around her like a thick fog. "What's the matter?" asked Logan from his place on the couch. "Scott. He's acting like a zombie, not seeing, caring, feeling, just breathing like it's a curse to be alive without her." Storm said, eyes slightly unfocused as she thought of Scott's reaction to Jean's death.

At first he'd resorted to drinking every night, but Charles had stepped in and helped him calm down enough to stop that, but now he moped around in his room, never coming out except for the rare exceptions that forced him to.

"Well, yeah that is a problem, but isn't the Professor-?" asked Logan, but he was interrupted by Charles rolling into the study. "Unfortunately Logan, I'm afraid I can no longer reach him. We'll have to find another way of consoling him," sighed Charles wearily as he rolled up to his desk.

"How? If you can't do it, who can?" asked Logan, sitting up to join Storm in directing concerned gazes at Charles. Charles sighed again and dug around inside his desk, pulling out a file and dropping it on the desk. Storm took one glance at it and nearly shouted, "NO! Not her! She can't come here!"

"Yes, Ororo, she can. She was once a student, and because of that, she is always welcome," said Xavier calmly. "But Professor, she chose to leave of her own volition; she shouldn't be allowed back!" Storm snapped at him fiercely.

Charles shook his head and gazed at his student. "I'm sorry, Ororo, but it's the last choice we have and also the only thing I can think of. I'm going to find her with Cerebro, if you don't mind." And with that, he rolled out of the study, Storm glaring fiercely after him.

"Who is it?" asked Logan, looking at the file more closely. "An old classmate," muttered Storm.

"And Scott's old fiancée."

/\/\/\/\

Charles passed through the spaces between minds, having honestly no idea where to look but determined nonetheless. He was still surprised when a voice suddenly said, "_You really are getting better at locating people, Charles; I almost didn't notice you._"

The lilting female voice was familiar, and it made Charles sad to think of the way things had ended with this student and Scott, with harsh shouts and angry retorts, finally with a harsh red mark on Scott's face and the sound of the slap still ringing in the air as she opened the door and then slammed it once outside.

"_Emma. It's good to hear you again._" Charles said with a sincere smile; it had been a very long time since he'd heard her soft voice or seen her shining blonde hair.

"_Save it, Xavier. What do you want?_" asked Emma, obviously not in a good mood.

Charles took a deep breath before saying, "_Jean's dead. Scott is depressed and I can't do anything for him. I need your help, Emma._"

Silence.

Then, "_Why the hell should I help that son of a bitch? ! He left me at the alter, Charles; are you expecting me to help that bastard after he chose Jean Grey, the bitch, over me? !_" The voice was no longer quiet and controlled; it shook with a long suppressed rage that had obviously never been let go.

"_Didn't you hear me? Jean's dead; Scott has nothing left to live for without her! Please, just….. at least help him move on a little. I'm not asking you to stay forever, just…. Help him."_ Charles begged silently in his head.

Another silence.

The quiet stretched for so long that Charles was considering giving up when, "_Fine. You owe me big time, Xavier._"

Then she was gone.

/\/\/\/\

Scott sat, staring at a picture of Jean and him on their wedding day, silently smiling at the camera, blissfully unaware of the tragedy that awaited them in just a few short years.

'Jean…..' he thought, the name ripping his heart out, but he couldn't look away from her eyes, filled with tears of joy as she looked back at him.

But suddenly, his quiet mourning was interrupted by the door bursting open with a loud BANG! Scott jumped, hiding the picture in his pocket as a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty entered, studying his room critically like a hawk.

"Summers, you really need to learn to take care of yourself. This place is a pigsty!" she snapped, waving her arm at the piles of dirty clothes and collection of empty beer bottles on the nightstand.

Scott just stood there, mouth agape, as he stared at the woman he hadn't seen in six years, ever since he had chosen Jean as his girlfriend when Emma had shown her true colors by joining Magneto in a fight.

"Emma?" he said in shock. "In the flesh, Summers." Emma said with a simple shrug as she began gathering all of his dirty clothes into a hamper.

"What are you doing here? Did Xavier need a new housekeeper?" asked Scott sarcastically. "No. He wanted me to help you get over your funk over Grey," said Emma without looking at him.

That froze Scott in his tracks, and he gaped at her as she finished collecting his clothes. "Now, I'm taking these to the laundry room. You stay here and mope until I'm done," Emma said over her shoulder as she carried the hamper out, not missing a beat and falling back into their old flirting routine of insulting each other.

Scott just sat back down as she disappeared around the corner. 'She's really back! This is amazing!' Scott thought, until he remembered what she'd said. 'Get over Jean? How can they expect me to-.' '_You gotta get over her, Scott. Holding onto things won't make them come back,_' said a beautiful voice in his head, making him jump.

'Emma! I told you not to do that!' he thought. '_Don't care. I'm only going to be here until you get over your depression, so you better get used to me being gone. Anyway, tell me what happened to your precious girl._' Emma thought back.

Slowly, Scott recounted everything that had happened to him and Jean after Emma left, then when he finished he heard a soft sigh before, '_You really loved her a lot. I don't think I'll be able to fix that very quickly. Damn, I was hoping to be out of here in a day or two._'

'Well, what do you expect? ! The love of my life is dead; of course it'll take a while to forget her!' Scott retorted. '_Huh, love of your life? I seem to remember you calling _me _that once or twice. But either way, it's not good to hold onto things. I went through exactly this same thing when you dumped me, remember?_' asked Emma.

And boy, did Scott remember; their last fight before she left ended with her slapping him so hard his glasses had almost come off.

'Well, how'd you get over it?' he asked. '_… I didn't. I'm still mad about it, even today. I almost went up and strangled you when I saw you. But I realized… maybe some things are just not meant to be, even if it seems completely perfect to you. Anyway, when you left me, it was hard, but I told myself that if I couldn't move on, then I was too weak to deserve you, and if I could move on, I'd get you back to me one day. Of course, I don't think that now; I've realized your one and only true love was Jean Grey, and you'll probably never love any girl more than her. Besides, it was my fault we broke up; Magneto was very persuasive, but recently I've decided to cut my ties with him. That's why I'm here now._' Emma said simply.

To hear how Emma had felt after his decision, to almost see her pain, it made Scott feel guiltier than he had when she slammed the door in his face. He had loved Jean, he really had. But the one moment that he wished he could change things had been when he left Emma.

'Emma-.' He began. "Don't" said a voice, and Scott was surprised it was no longer in his head. He turned to see her, standing in the doorway, eyes filled with tears. "I don't need your sympathy. It's all in the past, after all." She said, her voice shaking.

"But Emma-." He began again, this time aloud, but she once again cut him off, "No, Scott! We made our choices! It's too late to change them! I'm an evil, sadistic, human-hating bitch, and you're a stupid, girlfriend dumping, totally depressed drunken bastard, and that's that! We can't change anything!" Emma snapped, her tears beginning to fall, but she refused to wipe at them and break eye contact with Scott.

"Emma," he said, standing and walking over to her. Emma was about to slap him away when he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. Even if you chose a side, I shouldn't have done something like that on our wedding day! I should've tried to work things out with you first! I'm so sorry, Emma!" he said, and he felt her body begin shaking with sobs.

"You're an idiot!" she snapped. "So are you," retorted Scott. "We can't do this! You just lost your wife; it's not right-!" she was cut off by the force of Scott's lips onto her own. She froze in shock before deepening it, savoring the familiar feeling.

They broke apart a minute later, both huffing for breath. "So does this mean you've moved on?" asked Emma. "Does this mean you'll leave again?" countered Scott. Emma smiled and pulled him down into another kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere."

/\/\/\/\

Charles quickly withdrew his mind from the room, deciding his two ex-students deserved some privacy. "How's it going?" asked Storm, staring at him anxiously. "Oh, quite well; in fact, I think you'll have to cancel fixing up Emma's old room. I don't think she'll need it," said Xavier with a cheeky grin.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: Definitely not my BEST work, but I like this! ScottXEmma FOREVER! WHOO! Hope you like!  
>-Wind<em>


End file.
